1 demon,2 fangirls,1 big dish of chaos!
by Ace Rabbit
Summary: what happens when you throw in two InuYasha fangirls,1 revenge bent demon and Sesshoumaru and InuYasha?Chaos!please read!i am so bad at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

1 Demon, 2 InuYasha loving girls, and a big dish of absolute CHAOS!

Disclaimer:

Sesshoumaru: Sesshie101 does not own anyone except Miharu and Kemiko

Sesshie101: Thank you Sesshoumaru! Oh and I based Miharu's obsession with Sesshoumaru on myself, hehehehe.

(Thoughts)

actions

_Sarcastic _

Miharu and Kemiko are watching InuYasha and thinking

Miharu: Jaken is such a jerk! Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, is totally hot!

Kemiko: Yeah I agree with you about Jaken, But InuYasha is my kind of Dude!

Miharu: Now remember Kemiko, No Anime Guy will EVER come between the bffs!

Kemiko: Of Course!_ Even if we were suddenly sucked into the TV and InuYasha and Sesshoumaru stared to declare they're love!_

Miharu: now now Kemiko, Don't give up hope!

Miharu looks out window and spots a shooting star

Miharu: Kemiko! Make a wish!

Kemiko and Miharu Wish.

Kemiko: Watcha wish for?

Miharu: I waished that we were sucked Into InuYasha, what about you?

Kemiko: That's what I wished!

Miharu: Really? Well, let's watch some more InuYasha!

A whole two hours later both Kemiko and Miharu were asleep on the floor with the cats and InuYasha Swords of an Honorable Ruler was coming to the part ware InuYasha and Sesshoumaru start to fight because Sesshoumaru wants the Sounga.Any way, a gigantic blood Red Tornado erupted out of the television and started to suck up the only two human beings in the room.Kemiko and Miharu.Whilst being sucked into the tv, Miharu woke up. (Oh My Freaking God! where are are we!) Miharu thought desperately. She grabbed her best friend and started to shake her awake.

Miharu: Kemiko! Wake up!

Kemiko: What? Oh my God!

Miharu: I told you!

Kemiko and Miharu: OOOOFFFF!

Kemiko and Miharu Were dropped on the ground.

(Author's note:-from now on Miharu is M and Kemiko is K, okay?)

K: Miharu! Look! Isn't that InuYasha and Sesshoumaru?

M: You mean SESSHOUMARU and InuYasha!

K: NO! I MEAN INUYASHA AND SESSHOUMARU!

M: SESSHOUMARU IS WAY MORE POWERFUL THAN INUYASHA!

K: SO IT'S A POWER COMPITION YOU WANT EH? WELL I KNOW KARATE!

M: YOU BETTER KNOW SOMETHING!

By now even Sesshoumaru and InuYasha had stopped trying to kill each other and stared.

Miroku: Um, Ladies, before you decide to kill each other, would one of you mind-

K & M: Go away you Baka Hentai!

BAM, BOOM, CRUNCH!

Miharu and Kemiko with sango had punched Miroku.

Sango: wow you two! You know how to punch!

M: Thanks!

K: Miharu, remember our promise? No Anime Guy will EVER come between the BFF!

M: Oh my god!Kemiko! I am so sorry!

InuYasha: Who the Hell are you?

K: InuYasha, OMG! Miharu! It's InuYasha!

Miharu nods slowly and drops a little bottle of medication entitled "IFC-InuYasha Fangirl Crisis-For Kemiko" and steps away and hides behind Sesshoumaru.

M: Just for safety precations,Takes out identical bottle entitled "SFC-Sesshoumaru Fangirl Crisis-for Miharu"And swallows one

Sesshoumaru: Ningen, why are you hiding behind me?

M: you'll see, you'll see…

Seconds later Kemiko swallows pill and starts laugh like an idiot.

Sesshoumaru: um, will she be okay?

M: eventually…

M: any way, I'm Miharu, and this is Kemiko.Points to Kemiko who is curled in a ball, laughing. She has issues with InuYasha, we are thinking about getting her stronger medications…

InuYasha: Sorry to interrupt this conversation, but we've got company!

Millions of demons swirl and start attacking InuYasha and his group while what looked like the leader came up to Sesshoumaru.

(Author's Note:-Sesshoumaru is sesshie and InuYasha is Inu, because their names are so long!)

Demon: Sesshoumaru, Lord of the western lands, you remember me I suppose.

Sesshie: Makeamoru, I have no business with you.

Makeamoru: Ah, you have no business with me mabeye, but I have busness with you!

Sesshie: my father killed your father that is the end of it.

Makeamoru: Yes, another reason to kill you. But you also left my sister to die in the bushes and for that you shall pay!

M: Sesshoumaru, who is this person?

Sesshie: my father engaged in battle with his father and ended up killing him.

Sesshie: (why did I tell her that?

**You like her.**

Who are you?

**You.**

I cannot like her. I am Sesshoumaru.And I only met her couple of minutes ago.

**It's called love at first sight.**

Go away.

**Fine, but I will be back!**

Whatever, just go!)

M :( Why do I suddenly trust him with everything? I mean I like him, he is my favorite character, but like this, I've never felt it!

**Because you like like him.**

Okay, I'm gonna be nice and ask WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

**Ok, I was going to let you be able to let this all sink in, but you love sesshoumaru!**

I can't love sesshoumaru! He is a demon! And I only got here a few minutes ago.

**To bad sucker! It's called love at first sight!**

Now I am really starting to mad. GO AWAY!

**Fine, but I will be back!**

I DON'T CARE! JUST LEAVE!)

Makeamoru: Well sesshoumaru! A girl! Well this changes things! Girl! How old are you?

M: I refuse to tell a worthless demon like you who can probably not even swing a blade.

Makeamoru: why you little-you have just insulted the leader of great time benders! Prepare to pay!

Makeamoru pulls out a blade and starts swinging it around in a figure eight chanting a spell.Miharu can't move or talk.

M: (oh no! I can't move…sesshoumaru…)

Makeamoru: since I don't now your age, I assume you are 15, so I'll turn you 12!

Miharu: (does he have holes for eyes? I'm 11 that would be an upgrade!)

Sesshie: (**DUDE! GO SAVE HER!**

Why should I listen to you?

**Because the age of that girl is at stake!**

Fine but not because I listen to you, but because I feel like I have to.

**Atta' boy!**

Don't do that again, and leave now.

**Fine!)**

With InuYasha and Kemiko…

Makeamoru: As for you, InuYasha, You may have not killed my sister, but you are InuTaisho's son, and for that, you die!

hearing this, Kemiko snaps out of her laughing trance and runs beside InuYasha.

K: you will not harm InuYasha!

Makeamoru: InuYasha! A girl for you too, eh? Well mabeye you girl will tell me your age!

K: only in your dreams, demon!

Makeamaru: fine, you're twelve also!

InuYasha: no way! (Why did I say that?

**You like her!**

Who the hell are you?

**I'm you, and you love her.**

No I don't! I can't!

**You do.**

Go away.

I will be back.)

While InuYasha was argueing, Makeamoru blasts InuYasha out of the way with a spell.

K: InuYasha!

Makeamaru: now, prepare to be hurt!

Makeamaru shoots both spells at Miharu and Kemiko.

Sesshoumaru and InuYasha run and push both girls out of the way.

K: cough cough InuYasha?

M: oh no! Sesshoumaru! Where are you?

The smoke clears and a horrific sight meet the girl's eyes.

Sesshie101: I hope you liked it! Please review!

Sesshoumaru: or else!

Sesshie101: Sesshoumaru please! If you threaten them, they won't come back for chappy 2!

Sesshoumaru: feh.( translation: Sorry.)

Sesshie101: please come back for chappy 2 ppls! Bye!

Sesshoumaru: feh. (Translation: bye)


	2. Author Note

Author Note

Dear Readers,

As you may have noticed, I have changed my Penname from Sesshie101 to Yuki's Girlfriend. Just thought you should know.

Yuki's Girlfriend

P.S Its funny…I don't know why I made it formal…Oh well!


End file.
